


Injustice

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark is always an ass, Clark will either join her or die, Dark Kara!, Evil Kara, F/F, Kara will eventually come to accept humans, Multi, She'll still hate Clark though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Kara Zor-El fled the destruction of Krypton with only one emotion for those who had ruined the planet. Hatred. Now, with this hatred focused on those she deems unworthy, will anyone stop her from destroying all who oppose her?





	1. The Beginning

Kara looked at the burning skies as she was hurried towards her pod by her mother, her father a few steps behind.

“Go, Kara!” Her mother called as she was pushed towards the pod. 

Kara wept to herself as she was strapped in and the pod was fired into the burning skies of Krypton, away from Rao’s light and towards a chance of safety. 

‘You will be sent to Earth to protect Kal-El.’ Jor-El had told her when he had visited her a few days prior, to go over the last stages of their escape from Krypton. 

‘What will I do there? How will I protect him?’ Kara had asked her uncle, shocked by the magnitude of the task ahead and having no idea on where to start this mission.

‘You will guide him, raise him and protect him. When you get there you will both have powers which will gain you many followers, and many enemies. You must protect Kal-El at all costs. He will be a guiding light to humanity, to show them a better way. You must teach him our history and our ways, and prepare him for his destiny.’

Kara had remembered feeling such pride at those words, yet now when she thought on it, she just felt sick. Why was Kal-El important? Wasn’t she also? Kal-El would know nothing of Krypton, its ways, its culture. She did and would honour Krypton, Kal would be tied to the Earth, she alone would continue Krypton.

Kara looked down onto the burning planet, seeing the crust beginning to split apart, knowing the people down there would be screaming in agony before their deaths, screaming as they had been for months and years already, due to the riots, the food shortages, the natural disasters, the civil war and the wars against other planets hoping to pick apart the last remnants of Krypton before it fully disappeared. 

Looking upon all the destruction and death, Kara felt a tear slip from her eyes, mumbling a prayer to Rao to look upon the people favourably and grant them mercy, Kara steeled herself as she thought on the High Council, those fools who had allowed Krypton to die, its people to suffer, its lands to burn. She thought of Jor-El, of his arrogance, his orders and his desire to see his own line survive ahead of the rest of Krypton, herself included. She told herself that his last orders could go to hell, there was no way she’d ever do anything for him, or for the fools who had killed Krypton. She would raise Kal-El, as he was her cousin, but he would NEVER know of Jor-El, he would believe he was her brother and he would be raised to respect and know the traditions of Krypton.

As the shockwaves pelted into her pod and blasted her in to the Phantom Zone, she held onto the new found hatred for the High Council, especially Jor-El, and what they had done to their own people. She would hold onto this hatred for the next twenty four years as she floated in space, and when she landed on Earth, this hatred would grow, to spread to Kal-El as well, for following in the ideals of Jor-El and believing the man could do no wrong. Kara would be taken by Kal to a human family, they would teach her the ways of this planet, before Kara would eventually flee from them, cementing her views that Krypton was superior in every respect to Earth, and that the humans, and those that defended them, were fit for one purpose. 

Death.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flees West and finds Fort Rozz, and perhaps an ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won’t be a “Kara is evil and a monster” story, no, she will humanise and mellow as the story goes on, she will make friends, have relationships, but she will still always look for the end goal, a world united under her rule and guidance, a new Krypton, that’s her endgame, whether she achieves it, we’ll see.

Kara flew fast and hard away from Midvale, away from the Danvers. They meant well, for humans, but they didn’t understand her, they didn’t understand the pure rage she felt, that Kal-El had only managed to reignite and fuel further. If she stayed, she’d hurt them, and they seemed to be good people, perhaps the only good ones on this planet. But if they were in the hands of Kal-El, as people on this planet seemed to be, then they were pawns and idiots who would only damage their planet and ensure it went the way that Krypton did, thanks to those fools in the High Council.

She was still getting used to her powers, only being on Earth for a few weeks, but she was pretty sure she had the hang of flying by now, and the rest? Well, that would come later. For now though she needed to get away from it all, get away and hide, wherever she could, just as long as she was away from the humans and especially away from Kal-El. She knew he’d be able to find her, deep down, she knew he’d sense her, bring her out and bring her back to the Danvers, or put her somewhere worse, but for now, all she could think about was the escape.

‘I need to hide, I need to run, I can’t be trapped here with them, Kal-El is a fool who follows the ideals of Jor-El, the traitor who helped to destroy Krypton. I don’t know what Zod and the other army generals were planning in those final days, but anything would have been better than the inaction which destroyed Krypton and caused such pain and devastation’ Kara sustained herself in her flight with her thoughts of anger, of rage, of desperation, and how she would not fail in her duty to Krypton. 

She had already failed Kal-El, she failed to save him from Jor-El’s ideals, she’d failed to save him and protect him, here on Earth, but she would not fail in her own vow, her own mission that she had appointed herself. Krypton was gone, its culture all but forgotten, only existing within her. She would not allow it to die out, and she would ensure, whatever the odds, whatever it took, that Earth did not go the way of Krypton, that a new Krypton would one day live within the skies again.

Kara flew through the skies, gradually heading West, until she could see the ocean. What Kara saw was not the ocean though, she saw a huge, hulking structure, half buried in the dirt ahead of her, with scientists, jeeps and men with guns swarming around it. Seeing the present danger, she gently touched down on a ridge behind the structure and peered around. There didn’t seem to be any signs of life from within the structure, her newly found X-Ray vision didn’t show anyone inside. Looking inside however, she recognised some of the technology. Kryptonian technology.

‘What would a Kryptonian ship be doing here? What Kryptonian ship even looked like this?’ Kara thought to herself as she examined the outside of the ship. The soldiers and scientists who swarmed around it seemed to have no idea of what they were looking at, but as she examined the ship with her vision, a sense of dread came over Kara.  
Suddenly, it hit her like a lightning bolt and she staggered backwards in shock. She knew what this ship was and what its purpose was.

“Rozz…” Kara breathed out, eyes wide in shock.

Kara unsteadily got to her feet and prepared to fly away again, more questions than answers churning within her head. 

‘What was Rozz doing here? How did Rozz get here? Where were the prisoners?’

Kara knew her aunt Astra and uncle Non had been sentenced to Rozz for their alleged crimes against Krypton, crimes she now knew were against the High Council and would have likely helped Krypton, and it made her sick. What had happened to them? Had they died upon impact, crashing here on Earth? Had the soldiers down below killed the prisoners?  
As she prepared to set off, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she felt her insides turn to ice. 

“Turn around, slowly.” A voice spoke in her ear, she turned, was this a solider, or even Kal-El, here to take her back and punish her?

As she turned and looked into the face of the person who held her shoulder, she noticed two things. Firstly, she recognised that face. Secondly, she recognised that language. They’d spoken to her in Kryptonese.

“Uncle Non…” Kara breathed, looking into the stern face of her uncle. With him here, perhaps aunt Astra had also survived? 

“Kara Zor-El.” Non spoke softly, only his eyes betraying his shock at finding his niece alive and well, here on Earth. “What? How are you here?”

“I was saved, Uncle.” Kara truthfully responded. “Please, tell me, is aunt Astra here too?”

Non considered the child for a moment, he could kill her, here and now, and Astra would never know, would never be weighed down by this possible attachment.   
However the look on Kara’s face, it hinted at true steel, the heart of a warrior and Non smiled, perhaps Kara Zor-El could be shown their way of thinking, and perhaps she could even be an asset to their cause and to Myriad.

“Come, Kara Zor-El. Astra is not far away, and when we reunite you with her, you must tell us what has happened in the years we were gone, and how you came to be on this planet also.”


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Kara are reunited.

Non and Kara flew in the opposite direction to Fort Rozz, heading towards where Non explained they were in hiding, and where Kara could reunite with Astra. Non had told Kara all about the fact that they’d seized control of the prisoners and they all followed them, and having seen what life was like on Earth in the past few weeks, they had realised Earth was on course to end up as Krypton did, and that they would need to stop it at all costs.

“What do you mean, Uncle? How will you stop it?” Kara asked, confused by it all, would they seize power as they tried on Krypton?

“There was a program, on Krypton, named the Myriad project. Had we had control and used it, we would have saved the planet. We shall modify it for Earth and when it is ready, we shall use it.” Non informed her.

Kara smiled at this, no other planet should suffer the fate of Krypton, and if this Myriad could do that, she’d be behind it entirely. 

“What of the humans, what would it do to them, Uncle?” Kara asked, wondering if this was designed for Kryptonians, how would it impact them? They weren’t all bad, the female she was with for a time, Alex she believed she was called, seemed kind enough.

“It will make them work for us, work to better their planet, work to create a new Krypton.” Non informed her as they landed, missing the look of awe and hunger in Kara’s eyes. A New Krypton, now that was something worth fighting for, a Krypton with all its grandeur, away from those who ruined it. A utopia, in Kara’s eyes.

Non took her into a cave system where they found many pairs of eyes looking upon them. Kara could hear their mutterings as they walked, yet despite the hostile glares aimed at her, none of the others made a move against her. As they got to the back of the caves, Kara noticed a familiar face.

“Wife.” Non called as Astra turned towards him.

“Non, there you are, have you-“ she trailed off as she noticed what Non had with him.

“Is that a child? Why did you bring a human child with you?” She demanded before Non interrupted her.

“Look at her.” He said, pushing Kara towards Astra, so she could see her face clearly.

“Little One?” Astra asked, breathless and eyes wide in shock.

“Aunt Astra!” Kara cried happily as she rushed forward and embraced her aunt, feeling her aunt wrap her arms around her, Kara sighed in contentment.

“How? How are you here?” Astra asked, pulling away to hold Kara’s face, drinking in the details of her niece’s appearance. It had been many years since she had seen her, but finally, Rao was smiling on her, Kara should have been her daughter, not Alura’s, and in this new world, this new Krypton, perhaps, finally, she could be.

“I was saved, sent to Earth to raise and protect Kal-El, but I got knocked into the Phantom Zone as Krypton died, I landed here to find Kal-El no longer needed me and he abandoned me to live amongst the humans.” Kara growled out, the anger in her voice evident to Astra and Non.

“Kal-El? I’ll kill him myself.” Astra promised, seeing how he had hurt Kara.

“No, please, Aunt Astra. Kal-El is only a fool due to his following the guidance of Jor-El, if he had survived Krypton’s destruction, I’d take his head myself for damning our planet.” Kara promised. 

“Kara, what are you saying?” Astra asked, shocked her little one could have such venom and hatred in her voice.

“You knew what was coming, didn’t you? It’s why you vanished, you were sent to the Phantom Zone, weren’t you?” Kara asked, tears pricking her eyes as she thought of the suffering of her aunt, all because of the High Council and its unwillingness to do what was needed to save Krypton.

“Yes, Little One.” Astra admitted, knowing she couldn’t hope to have a motherly role in Kara’s life without being truthful with the young girl. “We saw what was happening and took steps to use a program named Myriad to save the planet by uniting the people under the cause of healing the planet.”

“What happened? A cause like that should have been used.” Kara stated, wondering why the High Council would have opposed saving Krypton. It just made them all even bigger fools in her mind, to have a way to save the planet and still allowing it to die.

“I agree, and we fought to try and ensure our planet’s survival, but we were branded traitors for opposing the High Council, I was called to see your mother, under the pretence of visiting you, when I arrived, you were sent away, and I was captured, we were tried and sentenced to Fort Rozz, to spend eternity in the Phantom Zone.” Astra finished as Kara clutched tighter to her and wept. 

“You were captured because of me?” Kara asked, wishing she hadn’t caused the destruction of her planet indirectly. Astra seemed to sense that Kara was blaming herself for the failure of Myriad and Astra’s capture and she aimed to soothe her niece’s fears.

“Hush, Little One. You were not to blame for our failure, nor for my capture. All that matters is we are together again now, and together we can stop this planet from sharing in the fate of Krypton, we can lead humanity, through Myriad, to a better future, we can create a new Krypton.”

Kara sniffed as she smiled up at her Aunt, maybe, just maybe, it would be alright. They were together once more, and her aunt would bring about a new Krypton, she just knew it, the glory of Krypton would once more be in the skies, thanks to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Astra begins training Kara. 
> 
> I’ve also had a few requests for commissions, let me state this now, fanfiction writing should, in my opinion, be for fun, not for money. If you want me to write you a work because you don’t think you could develop it or whatever, I will do if the idea appeals to me, but I will never ask you to pay for it.


	4. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra trains Kara in using her newfound powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address some questions:  
> 1.) Yes, this WILL be Supercorp  
> 2.) Kara and Alex WILL have a sisterly bond and will reunite later on  
> 3.) This story will be largely true to the show canon, as in Kara will become Supergirl and the saviour of National City, just for different reasons with some of the events altered slightly.

“My darling Kara.” Astra told her niece, still struggling to believe that fate had brought them together on this planet. “You need to be trained to become a warrior.”

“Where do we start?” Kara asked, eyes shining. Now this was something she could get behind, she needed to be strong if she was going to stop Kal-El one day. Now that he was corrupted by the foolish ideals of Jor-El, she had to incapacitate him if she wanted any chance to save him, or if he was beyond saving, she had to be able to put him down.

“Not today, today we rest. Tomorrow, your training will begin. I will teach you to fully master these powers we have been given upon this planet and once that is complete, I shall teach you the hand to hand basics.” Astra informed her.

“Non, see to the troops, tell them that Kara stands with us and any attempt to harm her based on who her mother was will see the perpetrator dead, am I clear?”

“Crystal, Wife.” Non stated as he left to inform the other prisoners that Kara was off limits.

“Now, Little One.” Astra began, looking at Kara once more. “Tell me everything about your life. I want to know everything about you.”

“It was still just a normal life on Krypton after you left, it you discount the riots, the wars, the famines, the hunger.” Kara said, anger in her eyes and venom in her voice. She could feel her rage at the High Council building once more, and Astra softly smiled.

Kara was _hers_ now, but she needed to help her rage. Kara had it right to hate the High Council, but if she gave into the hate, her niece would stop being her niece and would become a monster. Astra needed to teach her how to fight so she could work through her anger and rage and find a balance.

“I can only imagine how bad it became as the end drew near.” Astra muttered. “How about here on Earth, how have you found the planet, apart from Kal-El?”

“The few humans I’ve met seemed nice, but they cannot understand me nor do I think they ever will.” Kara informed her aunt.

 She didn’t hate all humans, but humanity was on course to follow Krypton into the void, and she would not allow that to happen. Hopefully, humanity would side with them, when offered the choice, but if not, Kara would subjugate them herself if needed. They would be saved, they would be protected, whether they wanted it or not.

“Perhaps there is hope for them to realise their errors and be saved.” Astra mused. She was planning to adapt Myriad to enforce their will, but if the humans would agree to their guidance and rules, perhaps they didn’t need it. They’d still develop it, just in case, but perhaps there would be a better way.

“So what will we train?” Kara asked her aunt, she needed to get stronger, faster, smarter. She needed to be able to defeat all threats and save the world.

“First, I shall teach you how to master your new abilities, little one.” Astra told her. Kara seemed to be coping much better than she’d expect a twelve year old to cope, but she was still young, still volatile and could easily go off at any moment.

“How do I do that?” Kara asked. She’d figured out flight, and she knew she was stronger than humans, but other than that, she hadn’t had the need to see what else she could do nor had she been surprised into using her powers thus far.

“Think on the High Council.” Astra told her, walking  to stand behind her niece, and directing the girl to stare at the wall of the cave. “Think of your hatred, your anger, your rage, feel it well up within you and when you do, stare directly at the wall.”

Kara did as she was bid and as the anger rose up within her, she could feel a searing pain behind her eyes.

“What’s happening?” She called out in fear as the pain became more and more pronounced.

“Focus, Little One and concentrate on that spot.” Astra encouraged her.

Kara let out a scream as it overwhelmed her and heat vision sprang from her eyes, illuminating the cave as it darted forward, bathing the rock in a fiery red glow as the rock began to melt from the heat.

“Wonderful, Kara, now breathe, take calming breaths, think of your loved ones, and close your eyes.” Astra told her niece who did as she was told, feeling the rage subside along with the pain.

When she opened her eyes again she saw Astra looking at her with pride in her features.

“Wonderful, Little One. Soon we shall master all of your abilities and when you are ready, we shall save the world.”

Astra took Kara through flight, super speed, super strength, her x-ray vision, freeze breath and even invulnerability. Once she believed Kara had progressed enough, she offered her niece a challenge.

“If you wish, Kara, to accompany myself and Non on a recon mission, you may do.” She told the girl who smiled. Kara only wished to make sure she could help her family to save this planet and its inhabitants, and helping with recon would be a perfect way to start until she was old enough and skilled enough to lead expeditions or head out solo to find things to further their cause.

“I would love to help with recon, Aunt.” Kara told her aunt with a smile.

“If you wish too, you need only do one thing.”

“What is that?”

“Defeat me in combat.” Astra told her with a grin.

 

_Next time: Astra vs Kara._


	5. Nooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I’m considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check @2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search “StannisIsTheOneTrueKing” on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year

 

                                                              


End file.
